


The other option

by RiversSweetie



Category: Emmerdale, classic emmerdale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 17,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25170106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiversSweetie/pseuds/RiversSweetie
Summary: What if they were just honest?Set in 1991.
Relationships: Kim tate/Chris tate
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

"you are kidding me?"  
"no Christopher, I'm not. Me and Kim want a family and nothing you say will change our mind" replied Frank calmly.  
"you're mad, the pair of you are. She only wants a baby to get her hands deeper into your pockets, she hasn't got a maternal bone in her body!"  
"you think that all you like son but we've made up our minds and that's that. I told you on your own so you could calm down before seeing Kim"  
"well I'm not calm. I will be having my say don't you worry about that" he turns around and storms out of the room to find kim.  
Franks sighs but he knows there's no stopping him. Kim can handle herself.  
\--  
Kim is in the stables brushing dark star when she hears her name being called.  
"right on time" she mutters to herself. She walks out of the stable, closing the gate behind her waiting for chris to approach.  
"Kim! What have you done now? A baby? Are you that desperate for his money?"  
"I don't know what you mean Christopher" she replies looking up to him, "me and your father are in love and we simply want a child together. Isn't that what people in love do?"  
"you don't love him, you don't know the meaning of the word"  
"if you say so Chris, but it doesn't matter, your father thinks it's a brilliant idea"  
"well it won't happen. I will talk him around, I won't let you take whats mine from me by bringing a brat into this world"  
"ooh" she let's out a laugh and walks towards him, "now we're hearing the truth, this is about Chris and his inheritance"  
"an inheritance I deserve, your sprog will only be used to get you money" he tenses up as she gets close to him, he wishes she wouldn't invade his personal space the way she does.  
"like I said Chris, this baby will be made from love" she stops about a foot away from him, just waiting to see him sweat.  
She loved the affect she had on him, ever since they first met she could tell he was besotted. He would have been in with a shot had Frank not have been just as interested with the bigger bank balance, cut out the middle man she thought.  
"love?" he scoffs. "you love him? A man nearly twice your age?"  
"why wouldn't I? He is handsome, sweet, such a generous lover..."  
Chris slams his hand on the stable gate interrupting her speech.  
"what's wrong Christopher? Not jealous of the thought are you?"  
"you make me sick Kim. He's my father and you're using him"  
"you didn't answer me. Are you jealous?" she takes a step closer and his eyes close momentarily at the smell of her perfume.  
"that doesn't matter anymore does it? You made your choice", a choice that still haunts him until this day. He was jealous beyond words if he was honest, it was his baby that she should be planning, his son or daughter not his brother or sister!  
Kim can't help but smile, oh the poor boy.  
"do you still think of me now? When you're with Kathy?" she places her hand on his cheek, "imagining it's me touching you? Kissing you?"  
He turns his head into her hand and his eyes close once more, he wanted to savour the feel of her touch.  
She takes another step forward, closing the final gap between them. She didn't feel like it was just fun to wind him up anymore, she missed someone wanting her as much as he did.  
"Christopher...."  
His eyes open quickly as he comes back to reality and he turn to look deep into hers.  
She edges closer to his lips, slipping her hand around the back of his head and kisses him. He kisses her back deeply, he doesn't even try and hold back the groan of satisfaction, he had waited years for this and God it was even better than he thought.  
He spins her around and slams her into gate before breaking the kiss.  
"you think you're so perfect don't you Kim? That any many will fall at your feet?"  
She smirks, that smirk that makes him hate her and want to kiss her in equal bouts.  
"well it seems it is a fair assumption"  
He kisses her again. Its now or never he thinks to himself. His one and only chance to have her, a chance he will not waste.  
Q He moves his body back just enough to take off his jacket, she pushes him away and he feels crushed, thinking she did not expect it to go the same way as him but she simply pulls the bolt on the stable door open and moves inside, removing her own jacket as she does.  
"come on then Christopher, shows me why I made the wrong choice"  
He didn't need telling twice.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been nearly two weeks since that afternoon in the stables and Chris had avoided her like the plague.  
He wasn't normally a fan and him being angry over the baby gave him a decent enough excuse to avoid her but it was weird to not have any insults thrown her way from him, honestly she missed them a little.  
Frank though, in his quest for a happy family had invited Chris and Kathy over and he had not taken no for an answer.  
She didn't know if she were nervous, excited, worried, but there were butterflies in her stomach and she kept checking herself in every reflective service she passed.  
"how do I look Dolly?" she asks turning to her housekeeper after more reassurance.  
"you look lovely Mrs Tate, like always"  
"thank you" she says grinning. She knew she did but it was always nice to hear it.  
"Chris and Kathy should be here any moment, bring them into the sitting room when they arrive would you?"  
"of course Kim"  
"now where is Frank?" she asks herself walking out of the kitchen on the hunt for her husband.

\--

"ah Kim! You look amazing. As always of course" Frank says putting an arm around her and pulling her in for a kiss. "how did I get so lucky?"  
She gives a slight laugh by doesn't answer as if she were honest, she didn't really know anymore.  
A few moments later she hears talking in the hallways, that'll be them.  
"here you are, they're just through here" she hears dolly saying as she walks them into the sitting room.  
The moment her eyes fall on Chris she can't help but feel her heart skip a beat. The thought of being in a room with both of their partners and nobody knowing what happened bar them was exciting. He was avoiding looking at her and she couldn't help but smirk.  
"Christopher, Kathy. It feels like it's been so long since you joined up for supper. We've missed you havnt we Frank?"  
"aye of course, come by more often, it's nice to have some more people around the house, before it's filled with the the patter of Little feet"  
"jesus dad. You couldn't leave it five minutes without bringing it up could you"  
"well you need to get used to the idea Christopher, there's no point in us not mentioning the baby"  
"yes Chris" joins in Kim, slipping her hand behind Frank's back. "it's an opportunity for us all to get closer. Wouldn't you like us to get closer?"  
She flashes an innocent smile but he can see the glint in her eyes. Damn, he had cracked and looked at her, after all this time.   
There she was, mocking him in front of his father and girlfriend. It was all just a game to her, to ruin his life and his father's, well he wouldn't let her play games with him anymore. He had tasted the forbidden fruit and that would be enough to forget her.   
Of course it wasn't. Of course seeing her standing there with her arm around his father made him furious, but it was just because she was using him he told himself. He hated them for lowering his inheritance. That was all it was.

\--

"more wine Kathy?" asks Frank holding up the bottle?   
"oh go on then" she replies giggling. She'd already had a lot for her but she had quite missed time with them.   
Since Chris had found out about the baby his hate for Kim had got rediculous, he couldn't even bare to be in the same room as her so she was very glad when he, though reluctant to be do, said they were coming over tonight. Finally they could put the last few weeks behind them.   
"so then Chris. When are you going to put a ring on this delightful woman" Frank questions pouring the wine.   
"one day dad"   
"I'm glad Christopher, you'll never find another like Kathy. Pretty, blonde, smart... Well apart from me but you're a bit late there" laughs Kim, Frank and Kathy join her but she just stares down at Chris and the daggers he is giving her. Winding him up now was even better than before she thinks to herself.   
"it's alright Kim, you're a bit old for me" he replies bluntly. "shall we take these in the room?" he asks holding up his drink before Kim has a chance to reply. He wasn't letting her win this round.   
Frank's takes the lead and Chris ushers Kathy out when he hears Kim behind him "you didn't find me to old the other week Christopher"   
He spins around, moving closer to her and speaking quietly, "I don't know what I was doing the other week, but it won't be happening again. You're a disgrace"   
She mockingly pouts, "oh Chris don't be so rude. You had nothing but compliments at the time 'you're so beautiful', 'so gorgeous', telling me how you wanted to..."   
"OK Kim I get it" he interrupts. "like I said I don't know what I was thinking. But I know it won't happen again"   
She moves closer to him, "and why is that? Now you've had me you feel satisfied?"   
She felt a little hurt by his comment, if he said yes she wasn't sure how well she'd be able to take it. She rejected people, not the other way around.   
"no, I've just seen sense. You're my father's wife and I love Kathy"   
"do you? Really?"   
"about as much as you love my father I suppose after what I did to her" he looks down, for the first time feeling ashamed of what he did.   
"we all need a little pick me up some times Chris, don't feel guilty" she lifts his head up with a finger under his chin. "sometimes we have to do what makes us happy"   
They stare at each other for a moment, both daring each other to make the first move.   
"come on what are you two chatting about" they hear from the door and jump apart.   
"oh nothing Frank, just checking all is OK after the other week"   
"yea, were all good here dad. We've come to an understanding" Chris says before turning to his dad, "were both happy now aren't we Kim?"   
"very" she says following them out of the room, annoyed with herself for missing the oppertunity.  
Chris walks slowly behind Frank so that Kim catches up with him before they enter the room and he turn, stopping her in her track and grabbing her head he pulls her in to kiss him. It was even more electric this time around with the memories of their last encounter in his head.   
Pulling away suddenly he walks into the sitting room without another word to her and she stands there, placing her fingers on her lips she's left totally speechless.   
Nobody had made her feel quite like that before. Well played Chris, but she wasn't giving in that easy. Getting her composure she walks in the room all smiles, this was war Chris Tate. The best kind.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kim was sweetness and butterflies in 1991. Its a confusing thing to write 😂

"Dad! Dad!"  
Kim shot up from the sofa as she heard Chris calling from the hallway.   
"Chris. What are you doing here?" she asks walking out to the hall, pulling her dressing gown tighter around her.  
"looking for my father, obviously. Where is he?"  
"he's not here. He's out for the night on a business trip. What's wrong?"  
"Damn it" he says ignoring her question, walking past her into the sitting room and pouring himself a large whiskey.  
"Chris what is it? You're worrying me"  
"Don't worry. It's just business"  
"What business? Maybe I can help?"  
He sighs and pours himself another drink, again drinking it in one.  
"we're ruined. I've lost the whole business"  
"you've what?" she exclaims walking over to him. "what have you done?"  
"someone went bust. With a big debt to us. I missed all the signs, dad coming back threw me. I was so busy fighting with him..." he trails off and drops his head into his hand.  
"oh Chris, I... Is there nothing that can be done?"  
"no. I've been at the office all day, going through what we're owed but it's just not enough"  
"come on, come and sit down" she takes his glass from him, placing it down and leading him to the sofa.  
"I'm sure there's something we can sort. Let's not admit defeat yet. Go and set up the computer, let's have a look and I'll go and get us some coffees"   
Chris didn't answer he just say there in a daze. He was so desperate he was willing to accept her help.   
Eventually he got up and walked across to the computer, opening up the documents he needed.   
Kim walked back in with a tray in her hands, two mugs of coffee and a selection of biscuits and placed it down on the table next to him.   
"right then" she says pulling up a chair and squeezing up next to him.   
He looks over to her and realises she's gone this whole time without insulting him once. How embarrassing that even Kim pitys him this much.   
For the first time in his life he set aside his pride and started explaining to Kim. The only thing worse than this was having Frank say 'I told you so'. 

\--

"look this is a good plan. If you go to Frank with this in the morning there is no reason for him to worry"   
"I bet you'll want to take the glory though won't you? Poor, silly little Chris needed Kim to sort his problems out for him"  
"no, I..."   
"I bet that was the only reason you helped me wasn't it. Just so you could say to my father how imcompetant i am." He shot up from his chair, walking away from her. "I was so stupid, thinking you just wanted to help"   
"Christopher I did just want to help!" she was hurt by this sudden change of attitude. Now that everything looked fine again he was back to his old self, after all she had just done to help him.   
"you don't want to help anyone. you were worried it was less money in your pocket I expect" he scoffs.  
"you came here desperate and I helped. You should be thanking me not abusing me" her own anger was boiling now at the cheek of him. She stood up and faced him, giving him her best glare.   
"Thank you Kim. Thank you for saving the business so your gold digging claws can take more of my inheritance away from me"   
"How dare you?"  
"oh don't act so offended Kim. We all know what you're about. Saving things for when you manage to squeeze a baby out of him. How's that going? The new heir of the Tate empire in there yet?"   
"no not yet. But don't worry Christopher, I'll make sure there's only one son Frank cares about when there is". She throws back hurt.   
"you disgust me"   
She laughs, "oh I think we know that's not true. You want to watch the way you speak to me you know. I don't think Frank would be happy to hear of the unwanted advances I've been having from him son, 'oh Frank it was so terrible, I was to scared to tell you until now but I can't bare to be around him anymore' " she smirks at the look of horror on his face.   
"you wouldn't dare"   
"try me"  
"I won't let you blackmail me, you're nothing but a prostitute"   
Her hand aims for his face but he catches it and laughs.   
"be a bit faster than that Kim. You're getting slow in your old age" he says throws her arm down.   
"you may be a good actress" he says walking closer, she backs up until she hits the table. "but even you're not good enough to lie to father and pretend you didn't love every second you spent with me".   
She stays silent and he grabs hold of her face.   
"I bet that's why you let me in tonight isn't it?" he could tell he was right and he laughed, letting go of her face.   
"maybe another time Kim", he turns and grabs his jacket. "or maybe not" he shoots at her before leaving the house.   
She stood there for a moment in shock. It's time she played him at his own game.


	4. Chapter 4

Frank and Chris had been working from the moment Frank got home that morning. It was 9pm and they were still at it and Kim thought she better go and check on them.

"knock knock" she says walking in, "is everything alright?"

"aye Kim, sorry about all of this, I think we're almost done" says Frank.

Chris was sitting there, putting all of his energy into staring at a piece of paper, not taking a word of it in she was sure.

"it's OK. Is there anything I can get you?"

"no actually, I could do with a break, let me make the tea" he walks past her and places a kiss on her forehead.

Kim turns around to follow Frank out, not wanting to stay in the same room as Chris after last night.

"I'm sorry" she hears from inside the room and freezes.

"I'm sorry kim. I was out of order. I was just so jealous of how you sorted everything, I was struggling so much and you just seem to sort it out so easily"

She stays silent, not sure if she wants to say she accepts it or wants to tell him to drop dead.

"I mean it Kim" she had been so deep in thought she hadn't noticed him move close to her, he was only a few inches away from her and he grabbed her hand.

"Are we OK?" he asks warily.

"of course Christopher, no need to apologise" she says pulling her hand away and giving him a polite smile. "The past is the past now"

"no Kim, that's not what I mean, I would still like...."

"yes we will be able to get on fine, I won't fall out with my husbands son. All is forgotten" she flashes another smile and walks off.

"Kim...." he calls out feebly. He has really messed this up hasn't he. "damn it" he says to himself walking back into the room.

\--

Frank and Chris had called Kathy and Kim in from the stables to discuss the future of their business. She had no idea what they could do to help but she sat there next on the sofa next to Kathy and waited.

"So, we called you in here to ask you both a favour. We need to have a shake up of the business and we need both of you to pull your weight"

"and how can we help the business?" replies Kim confused.

"We want to bring the office back here. Work from home farm, and I want you to come back and work for us"

"oh wow. Well what about my business?"

"well that's where Kathy comes in. We were hoping that you could run the stables for Kim?" Frank turns to Kathy as he speaks.

"Me? Wow. Well I don't know. Can I manage?"

"of course you can Kathy!" says Kim patting her hand. "ill come back to work for Frank and Chris but I'll be here for any emergencies if you need me"

"uh.. Yes OK. I guess" Kathy wasn't sure at all but she felt like she had no choice.

"Brilliant!" said Frank clapping his hands together. "that's all sorted then. Let's all go out tonight, down the woolpack. Celebratory drinks"

"OK"

"good idea"

"great"

"Well let's all meet back here at 7."


	5. Chapter 5

Kim was applying her make up in the mirror when Frank walked in the room from the shower, a towel wrapped around his waist and brushing his hair.

"wow. Don't you look incredible"

Kim smiles back at him in the mirror. "why thank you dear but you need to get moving if you want to look half as good as me"

Walking over to her and leaning down to whisper in her ear, "maybe getting dressed is the last thing I want to do seeing you looking like that"

Kim smirks and pulls away, standing up in front of him she places her hands on his shoulders. "Maybe we should keep the baby making for when we get home"

"well only if you promise"

"promise" she laughs

"good, because my lord Kim, you in that dress is out of this world"

She gives a spin of the dress and picks up a few make up items putting them in her bag.

"well me and my pretty dress will be waiting downstairs for you to hurry up" she says walking out of the room.

"Make sure Chris keeps his eyes off you, he might try chucking Kathy to the kerb if he sees you like that"

She gives her best fake laugh and carries on walking. Oh she imagines he would he would do that for her looking nowhere near as good as she does tonight.

\--

"Wow Kim you look amazing" exclaims Kathy as she walks down the stairs.

Kim thanks her but her eyes are on Chris. She watches his eyes look her up and down, stopping at every curve and gulping deeply.

She smirks, clearly it had the desired effect. "No compliments from you Christopher? I thought you'd be sucking up now you need my help"

"Uh yea, lovely, nice, great Kim"

Kathy gives him a strange look at his inability to string a sentence together but let's it go. She can't deny Kim does look nice.

"Thanks you Christopher, your father can't wait to take it off me later" she laughs with Kathy and Chris' cheek flare up. She knew it was of jealousy not from embarrassment though. They both did.

\--

"Right ill get them in. Same again?" everyone nods their agreement and Frank walks over to the bar.

"Excuse me, just popping to the ladies" says Kathy as she stands up and walks away from the table, leaving Chris and Kim sitting alone. Kim watched frank at the bar, not wanting to speak to Chris but she can feel his eyes on her.

"So, how are things with the stables? Not to much for Kathy to look after I hope?"

"Really Chris? Small talk about the stables?"

"Just trying to be friendly"

"Don't waste your time Chris" she turns to him and glares. "were not friends"

\--

"Last orders at the bar" should Alan.

"come on dad get one last round in"

"I think youve had quite enough" snaps Kathy.

"oh come on. We're celebrating" he said loudly. Truth be told he had drank to much but the way Kim had shot him down he was annoyed. Annoyed he wouldn't get to experience time alone with her again. She kept watching him, like she knew exactly what he was thinking. She probably loved it.

"Go on Frank, get one last round in. Chris might as well have a really bad head in the morning." she says smiling Chris before excusing herself for the ladies.

While sorting her hair in the mirror she sees Chris walk in.

"what do you want?" she asks cooly, not bothering to turn around.

He slides the bolt across the door and she smirks, turning around and leaning on the sink.

"well?" she questions. 

"I wanted to speak to you. Alone" he says slowly moving towards her. 

"Speak or - "

"Definitely 'or'" by now he's closed the gap and has his hands either side of her, holding her against the sink with his body. 

"What makes you think you have any chance of that?" she is trying to hold her composure but she can't hide that she's got a bit breathless feeling his pressed up against her. 

"Well I know you didn't make all that effort for Dad" 

"What makes you think that?" 

"I know you. I know you like to tease me. And you know it worked" 

"It doesn't make much for me to get your attention though does it?" 

He grabs her by the hips and lifts her onto the sink, "I won't even try to deny it" 

"Good. I wouldn't believe it". 

He gives in and makes the first move, holding her body close he kisses her and she wastes no time it returning the kiss just as passionately. Her legs wrap around his waist holding him close. 

Chris pulls back slightly, "I don't think I can see you walk out of here looking like that without having my way with you first" 

"Well then. We better do something about that" 

\--

"jesus where did you two get to?" questions Frank as they sit back down. 

"Sorry Kim was just giving me an attitude adjustment. Worked wonders" he smiles at her and she smirks back. Nobody notices the look on Kathy's face. Frank might be oblivious she thinks to herself but there was something there. Best to keep an eye on them.


	6. Chapter 6

"Christopher. Did you listen to a word I just said?"

Chris snaps back to reality and laughs, "not really Kim. I was a bit busy admiring. I forgot how good those legs were in a skirt"

She blushes, it had been a while since someone had made her feel like that way.

"well do pay attention, I have to get out to the stables and help Kathy"

He grabs her hand and pulls her down on to his lap. "don't go out there, I'd much prefer you spent the afternoon in here with me"

"hmm, not getting much work done though I imagine?"

"definitely not" he says stretching up to kiss her.

She kisses him back but as she feels his hands slide up her leg she pulls away. 

"well I don't think this is the right place for that, Frank could walk in at any time. Or Kathy"

"Spoilsport"

"I prefer the word sensible" she stands up and brushes down her skirt. "now listen"

She repeats the information he hadn't listened to earlier, just as she was finishing in walks Frank.

"you still here love?" Frank questions walking over to Kim and wrapping an arm around her.

She stands there feeling awkward, she could see the look on Chris's face, he was trying to hide his jealousy but he wasn't doing a good job.

"almost done. Did you get all of that Chris?"

"Yep. Fine"

"OK well ill leave you to it then"

She kisses Frank on the cheek and walks over to the door. As she's about to close it she turns back to Chris.

"If you do fancy that ride later Christopher then you know where to find me" hidden from Frank's view she smirks for Chris to see.

"I might just take you up on that Kim" he replies, his earlier anger now gone at the thought of meeting up with her. She gives him one last wink and leaves the room.

"Oh god she's not god you horse obsessed now as well has she?" asks Frank flicking through some paper.

"I think she has dad. I think she has"

\--

"I can't believe you seduced me, I only came out to go horse riding" 

"oi" Kim laughs and slaps his chest. "I didn't see you putting up any fight" 

"I could see how much you wanted your way with me, I knew fighting was futile" 

"you wish" 

"I've already got my wish" he pulls her closer, wrapping his other arm around her and kissing her forhead. Their make shift bed on a haystack seemed strangely comfortable.

"Afternoon delight in the stables is your wish? You're easily pleased" she raises her eyebrow looking up at him. 

"no, but being with you is"

"Chris...." she says awkwardly pulling away from him.

"Sorry, yea you're right" he sits up, embarrassed by how much he had got lost in the moment. He had to be more careful not to be to honest with her, it would end up very embarrassing.

"I didn't mean to upset you, I just..." she sighs and sits back against a hay bale. "maybe you should go." 

"Excuse me over staying my welcome" he spits back and gets himself dressed. 

She hangs her head feeling bad for annoying him but it all felt a bit to much and she needed to be on her own. 

"I'm sorry Chris" 

"Its fine, I should have known better then to fall in love with you" he freezes realising what he's said but there's nothing but silence between them. Without looking back he picks his jacket off the floor and walks straight out of the stables. 

Kim sits there, still frozen in shock for a long moment. 

"I love you to" she whispers to the empty stable.


	7. Chapter 7

Kim sat on the edge of the bath with her hand over her mouth. She couldn't believe what her eyes were seeing but there was no denying those two bright lines on the stick.

They had said it would be a few years before Frank's reversal would work again, she was so used to not needing to use protection she hadn't thought of it, not with any of the men she shared herself with.

"Shit" was all she could muster after a few moments. 

She put the test in a make up bag by the sink. She wasn't ready to tell anyone yet. She didn't really know who deserved to know most.

She walked out to the stables, thinking maybe some time alone with the horses would help. Except now should she really ride? It didn't sound like a smart idea, maybe she would just go and ask dark star for some advise, she couldn't ask any human after all.

She stood there for a moment, this is where it all started. It was funny what a full circle it had become. Chris finding out she wanted a baby, coming in here all guns blazing to tell her that she shouldn't be having one with his father. Well this was an even worse situation for the pair of them.

"Should I tell him? What would I tell him? I don't know do I? It would be easier to just ignore it wouldn't it?" the horse just stares blankly back at her chewing on some hay. "thanks for all your help" she says stroking him.

\--

Going back into the house she walks past the office to see Chris sitting there alone. 'You could do it now you know. Just walk up to him and tell him' she says to herself as she stands by the door.

She goes to open her mouth but she hears Kathy shouting his name at the same time coming from the kitchen.

Chris turns to the sound of his name and sees Kim standing there in the doorway. "Hi" he says sheepishly.

"Hi.. Look can we talk?"

"hi Kim, Chris" interrupts Kathy before Chris gets time to reply. "has he told you the good news?" she asks walking past her and into the room.

"No?"

"I thought we were going to wait?" he says quietly to Kathy as she gets closer.

"Oh its only Kim. You can't keep secrets from her. Look" she hold up her hand to show off a giant engagement ring and she hugs into Chris.

"He asked me last night. It explains why he's been acting so weird lately, I was starting to get worried he had another woman" she laughs innocently, the smile hadn't left her face from the moment she entered the room, it didn't look like it ever would.

"Congratulations. Both of you" Kim forces out, she didn't dare look at Chris though she could feel he hadn't taken his eyes off her.

"Thank you!". Kathy walks over and hugs Kim. Against her better judgement with Kathy looking away she risks looking at Chris. He looks just as guilty as she feels, she guessed it wasn't just for lying to Kathy but the lying to themselves.

As Kathy pulls back Kim has to look away, she felt she was about to start crying if she looked any longer. Could she blame hormones already?

"Were going to the woolpack tonight to tell everyone. Come along"

"Yes, sure". She had no intention of going what soever but that wasnt someone she wanted to get into with Kathy at this moment, she just wanted to escape.

"Well I better go" she says trying to make a break for it.

"Was there something you wanted to speak about? When you came in?" Chris asks, she thought he sounded like he was hoping, begging she would say something he wanted to hear.

"No Chris. It's all fine now" she flashes them a smile and walks out of the room.

Chris feels his insides drop, he knew she was going to say something important. Was she going to say she felt the same? He knew that was it now. She'd never be willing to make whatever speech she had planned a second time.

He turned back to Kathy and tried to put on his happiest face. He could be marrying much worse than Kathy, but he could also be marrying much better.

Upstairs Kim sits on the bed, her decision made. She would give her excuses for tonight, she was too sick and then in a few days tell Frank about the baby. She didn't want to steal their thunder and she also needed a few days to process lying to her husband she was having his child.


	8. Chapter 8

A week had passed since Kim had found out she was pregnant and she had decided today was the day to tell Frank.  
She hadn't wanted to steal Kathy and Chris' thunder either so she thought leaving it a few days was for the best.

She had decided to do something nice for Frank. She got an old watch box and put the test inside, he wouldn't expect to find that inside for sure.

Dolly had done them a nice dinner, she could tell something was up but Kim had kept quiet, she can find out with the rest of them.

"ah it looks lovely in there. What's the special occasion?" asks Frank walking in the room.

"sit down and I will tell you."

They sit down at the table together, the box sat out in front of Kim ready to give it to Frank.

"So, come on the suspence is killing me" he says as he barely finishing the starter.

"Well you did well I suppose" she gives a slight laugh.

Kim picks up the box and hands it to him.

"you did all of this to give me a watch? What is that f-" he loses his ability to speak as he sees what's in the box.

"You - are you?" he can barely get his words out as he looks up to Kim. She was smiling down at him, even though he was a bit worried about it in the beginning she knew it would make him happy. Something of theirs together.

"Were having a baby Frank"

"oh my god" he stand up and walks around the table, pulling kim up and kissing her.

"you're happy then?" she asks grinning. 

"over the moon! I want to tell the world"

"are you sure? I'm only a few weeks" 

"OK, OK, just the kids then? I can't hide anything from those two" 

"No, of course not" she was hoping he wouldn't want to tell them so soon but she didn't have a reason to say no. 

"Brilliant. I'll invite them around tomorrow night" 

\--

"Come on dad is there something going on that we don't know about?" zoe stares down her father hoping he will give something away. It was very strange for him to ask them both other for food mid week.

"I just want my kids here is all. Quality time"

Zoe didn't seem convinced but Chris put his arm around her, "dont worry, I'm sure we'll find out soon enough. Once the wicked step mother arrives"

"Christopher" he says with a warning tone in his voice.

Chris holds his hands up in defeat and sits down on the sofa.

"Sorry to have kept you waiting" says Kim walking in the room.

"She's not, she loves the suspense" jokes Frank pulling her in. The grin on his face had made zoe completely sure there was something going on.

"Kim will you tell us why we're here? I can't take any more" whines zoe.

"Well your father and I want to tell you something" her eyes flicker over to Chris wondering if he has guessed yet. He looked very on edge so she guessed he had, zoe had covered her mouth as well expecting the same words.

"I'm Pregnant!" Kim keeps her eyes fixed on zoe as she speaks, not daring to turn and look at Chris.

Zoe runs up and pulls them both into a hug singing her congratulations. Kim risks looking at Chris over zoes shoulder, his face was a mix of emotions. Anger she thought she saw more than anything, what did he have to be angry about? The man who had just got engaged. The cheek.

"Well Chris?" prompts Frank as zoe pulls away and stands back. 

"Congratulations" he says in a begrudging tone.

"Is that all you have?"

"don't push it Frank" warns Kim.

"He should be happy for us Kim, I don't know why he has to be so rude"

"Rude would be asking who the father is" he replies in a cruel tone staring straight at kim. She looks up with a mix of shock and hurt on her face. How dare he!

"Don't you dare speak to her like that!" says Frank stepping forward pointing at Chris. "Show her some respect"

"She doesn't deserve anything from me. I can't be genuinely happy for this sham so it's best I leave"

"Yes. Maybe it is"

Chris puts his drink down on the table and giving Kim one last glare he walks out of the room.

"Oh he will come around" says zoe trying to defuse the situation.

"Of course he will, don't worry yourself love"

Kim gives a half hearted smile. She wasn't sure he would. No matter what was going through his head right now there was no positive in this.


	9. Chapter 9

"So who's is it?"

Kim jumped at the sound of Chris's voice.  
She was in the kitchen making tea for them all and hadn't noticed that Chris had followed her out.

She carried on making the tea and ignoring him for a moment until he asked again, "well? Who's is it?"

"I don't know Chris" she replies barely audible.

He walks over to her and stands up close behind her moving a stray hair off her neck.

"It could be mine?"

She only responds with a nod, the rest of her is frozen in place pressed up against the counter.

"How were we so stupid?"

"I don't know"

"Things could have been so different" his hand lays on her shoulder and he kisses her neck.

"Chris..."

"Yes Kim?"

"I don't think we should be doing this here"

"we shouldn't be doing this anywhere, it doesn't matter where we do it"

She gives in and turns to him, wrapping her arms around him and kissing him.

When they break apart he rests his forehead on hers and sighs. "We've made a mess".

Kim doesn't know what to say. What can they do? They can't ever be together. Does she even want that?

"We should get back" she says pushing him away and turning back around to collect the mugs. "I don't want talk about this right now" she walks out without giving him chance to say another word and he follows her back into the office.

"Cheers love" says Frank taking the coffee. Can you do me a favour and get me the tax folder from last year. It should be over there on the top" he says pointing in the direction of a filing cabinet with a large pile of boxes stacked on top.

"I think we need another filing cabinet" she said reaching up to try and grab the files on top. Giving up she moves a stack of folder infront of the drawers and stand on them.

"Hey Kim can you get out to the--" Kathy had walked in the room speaking but she was cut off when Kim having turned to listen suddenly fell sidewards.

"OH MY GOD KIM" she screams frozen to the spot.

Before Frank's can get up Chris is there by her side "Kim, Kim are you OK? CALL AN AMBULANCE" he shouts back at him towards Frank and Kathy. He didn't stop for a moment to think of how strange it looked it was him holding Kim, her own husband stood behind him, all he cared about her and the baby being ok.

Her eyes flicker open and she puts her hand to her head "ouch, what happened?"

"you fell Kim are you OK?" asks Frank kneeling down next to Chris.

"Well if she isn't this is all your fault, why did you ask her to get something so high? If you've hurt this baby..."

"Chris calm down for god sake! She is my wife and this is my baby and I feel bad enough without your input"

Kim is quiet watching them argue, why is she in Chris's arms and not Frank's? She has never seen him look as worried as he had now, she worries he is about to say something that could ruin everything.

"Chris please. My head" she places her hand on his arm and his anger seems away and turns to concern as he look at her. "are you OK?"

"I'll be fine, just please stop shouting"

He chuckles "OK I promise"

Kathy was standing at the door feeling embarrassed by what was unfolding in front of her. Her fiance had pushed his own father aside to run to his step mother's side and Kim didn't think it strange either. It was like nobody else was in the room bar the two of them, a feeling she'd got more than once when around them. Poor old Frank as usual was oblivious to it.

"Maybe you should go to the hospital, check the baby over" she couldn't bare to watch them anymore and felt they needed to move.

"I'll drive" says Chris without any hesitation.

"Its fine Chris, we don't need you-" starts Frank but Chris isn't paying any attention, he helps Kim up and walks her towards the door, Frank trailing behind.

"Ill stay here and keep an eye on things. Phone me and let me know how they are"

"yea will do. Thanks Kathy"

\--

By the time they got to the hospital Chris had calmed down and remembered he was only meant to be Kim's stepson and not her husband. Handing the reigns back over to his father he sits quietly while they wait for the machine to scan her.

"Here we are then" says the midwife. "Baby's dad and grandad here with you are they?"

"uh.." Kim laughs, it wasn't the first time she'd heard something similar but it was just as awkward every time "baby's dad and brother"

"oh I'm sorry" says the midwife embarrassed.

"Don't be. I'm used to it" she squeezes Frank's hand jokingly.

As the lady puts the gel on her belly Chris stands up and stands next to frank. He was going to see his baby. Kim looks over to him staring on the screen, both of them the same look in their eyes, thinking theyre seeing their baby and she feels like crying.

"There you are. Healthy baby Tate from what I can see" says the midwife smiling around at them all. "excited to see your little brother or sister?" she questions Chris.

"Yeah. Very" he felt like he could cry at any moment. This could be the baby with a woman he loved and he was losing that moment to another man. To his father of all people.

He looks down at Kim and she turns away from the screen to look at him. He could see she felt the same way and he wasn't sure if that made him feel better or so much worse.


	10. Chapter 10

Chris had got home that night from the hospital that evening in a daze. He had dropped his father and Kim off with a mumbled goodbye and gone up to the flat and opened a bottle of whiskey right away.

Kathy had given up trying to talk to him and gone to bed early in a mood. She didn't know why he was being so off with her but with Chris instead of opening up he was just becoming more mean until she admitted defeat and left him to it.

He woke up in the middle of the night, the chill finally getting to him, making him move into bed. He lay there next to Kathy and felt a pull on his heart. Sure she was beautiful and kind, she even had a resemblance to Kim, but she was not her. Where was Kim now? Cuddled up to his father? In a love filled haze over their baby? He rolled over and started out into the darkness until sleep finally took over. 

As it turns out Kim was having quite the same problem. She had faked it with Frank when they got home, being happy and relieved about the baby. Oh of course she was relieved but it felt wrong to celebrate with Frank, after all it may not be his. 

She had no idea what she wanted to happen in the future. She didn't want to lose all that she had by Frank finding out, he wouldn't let her and Chris be even if that was what she wanted. She was doomed either way to stay with him, till death us do part. 

\--

The next morning Kim was woken up to Frank bringing her breakfast in bed. 

"Good morning sweetheart" be says placing the tray on the next next to her. "I'm afraid I've gone some bad news, Clarkson can't make it up for our meeting and he wants me to go down to London for the night, I really can't say no. You don't mind do you?" 

"Of course not" she says smiling sweetly. Really she was furious, going off and leaving her the day after she almost loses her child? But on the other hand with him gone she gets to spend time with Chris. 

"You do what you need to Frank" 

"Thanks love". He places a kiss on her forehead and gets up to start packing. 

\-- 

"Ah Chris" Kim had just walked into the office and was glad to see Chris sitting in there alone. 

"Can I help?" he speaks so officially she gives a small laugh and wraps her arms around him. 

"My husband has gone away for work for the night. I wondered if you knew of anyone that could come and look after me?" 

His cold facade dropped immediately and he turns to face her. "I have just the candidate. What time shall I send him around?" 

"7pm. Don't be late"


	11. Chapter 11

As Chris lays there in his father's bed, his father's wife wrapped in his arms he had never felt happier.  
He leant down and kissed her softly, she quickly reciprocates wrapping her arms around him and holding him close.

"How long until you have to leave?" she asks as they finally break away. 

"Kathy should be asleep by now, it doesn't really matter"

She pushes him back and lays on his chest, stroking her fingers along his torso.

"Do you feel guilty? Doing this?"

"No. I know I should but how can you feel so guilty when it feels so right?" 

"I feel regret. Regret I didn't just choose you all of those years ago. Where would we be now?" she looks up at Chris, a heartbroken look in her eyes and he hugs her close. 

"It'll be OK. Dad is old.. Maybe one day when he's gone..."

"What?" she cuts him off. "You want to tell people about us?" 

"Isn't that what you want?" 

"I... I don't know" 

"I do love you Kim. You know that right?" 

She gives a soft smile and nods. "I know Chris. I do love you as well" 

He let's out a breath he hadn't realised he was holding, hearing those words made all sense leave him. 

"Let's be together then. Screw them. Screw my father and Kathy. Screw Beckindale. I don't care what anyone has to say" 

She looks sad at the excitement in his face. How could be so naive as to think they can just come out like that. 

"No Chris. We can't. I have a baby to think of. Without your father, we both have nothing. Do you really want to give all of this up?" 

He sighs and looks away. He knows if he was a better man he would say yes. That being with her would be enough but he wanted it all. He wanted the house, the money, the business and her. 

"I guess you're just another thing I have to wait to inherit off my father" 

"Look at me" she says turning his head back around to her. "Frank will be gone one day and me and you will have this all". She knew what they were saying was evil but she knew he wanted everything just as much as she did. Oh when Frank was dead they would both dance on his grave and thank him for all he has given them, and their child. Poor old Frank. 

"I want to hurry that day up". 

Kim smirks and nods her head. "If that's what you want, then leave it to me" 

Chris smiles back just as evily and pulls her body on top of his. "Tell me" he says as he starts kissing her neck. "Tell me how you'll do it"


	12. Chapter 12

Chris had left in the early hours, kissing her goodbye he said his sorry but that he had to make out like he had just fallen asleep at the computer.

She understood of course but how nice could it have been to just spend the morning curled up next to him in bed.

She places a hand on her belly remembering him kissing it goodbye as well. He was so smitten with them both and she had admitted last night just how much she felt the same.

She rolls over again to where he had been laying, she could still smell him on the pillow and cuddled it in and fell back to sleep imagining him coming back home to her that night.

\--

"For heavens sake Chris I was worried sick"

"Well I was only next door, you could have come and looked for me" he wondered what would have happened if she had of come in. Would he have just said oh well let's come out? Would she forgive him? Probably. She was easy to wrap around his finger.

"It was late at night. I didn't want to interrupt Kim and Frank if you wernt there"

"Oh dad wasn't there. It was just me and Kim"

"Oh"

"Oh? Not jealous of Kim are you?" He laughs in her face as if she's being rediculous.

"No of course not. That's just wrong" she avoided his eyes as she spoke, there was a part of her that was freaking out about last night wondering but she didn't want to think of that.

"Just warn me next time OK Chris"

"OK sorry. I will"

"Good"

\--

After taking a shower and having a quick breakfast she heads off to work in the stables and he saunters back over to the house. 

He finds Kim in the kitchen doing the dishes and walks up behind her placing his hands on her hips. 

"Guess who?" 

"Oh Frank you're home already" 

"oi" he says spinning her around and kissing her. 

"Missing me already are you?" 

"Always? What time is dad back?" 

"He didn't say" 

"Well fancy taking this back up to bed until he gets back? A pregnant woman does need a lot of rest you know" 

"Are we going to rest?" she asks innocently. 

"not at all"


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know they’re short atm but I’m just doing them after cute ideas I have

“Honey I’m home” Frank calls out jokingly as he enters the house. He looks in the living room and in the kitchen but there is no sign of Kim or Chris. 

“Oh my god Frank!” Kim panics and pushing Chris off her. 

“The names Chris actually. I’m quite offended” he jokes laying calmly on the bed as she rushes to get dressed to greet her husband. 

“Now is not the time for humour Chris, what if he catches us?” 

“So what if he does?” 

“We spoke about this. It won’t end well for either of us. Get dressed!” She picks up his shirt on the floor and throws it to him. 

He sighs but decides to get dressed, as much as he wanted to tell his dad the truth finding them in bed together might be a bit too harsh. 

“Sneak down. I’ll keep him in the kitchen” she says walking over to the door. 

“Oi are you forgetting something?” 

“What?” 

“This” he walks over to her and kisses her, “I love you”

“I love you too” she says smiling back at him. “Now hurry up”. 

Kim walks out of the door and bumps into Frank on the stairs. Her heart drops thinking what if he hadn’t called out that he was home. 

“Sorry love I was just sorting some things upstairs. Coffee?” 

“Aye yes go on then” he turns on the stairs and walks back down to the kitchen with Kim following. 

“How was your trip?” She asks as she puts the kettle on. 

“Yes all sorted thanks love. Everything ok here? With Chris?”

“Hmm everything is fine, he was here working until late last night”

“He didn’t keep you up I hope?”

“Oh no it was fine, he was very considerate” she smirks to herself thinking back to her time alone with Chris last night. 

“Ah Chris where did you get to?” She hears frank say. 

“Just popped out to see Kathy is all”

“Ah ok. Everything ok while I was away?” 

“Brilliant dad. Couldn’t be better.”

“Kim said you were here late last night, are you sure?” 

“Oh yea nothing serious. Just wanted to take a good look at a case, really wanted to get deep into it”

There was a clatter from the kettle that made Frank and Chris jump. 

“Sorry cup slipped” she turned her head to glare at Chris but she couldn’t help but laugh. 

“Well that’s alright, as long as everything’s ok”

“Yep. Everything’s perfect dad”


	14. Chapter 14

A few weeks pass since Franks trip away. Kathy had been on at Chris to set a date for the wedding but he was avoiding her as much as he could. He was working late and sneaking off with Kim at every moment he could. 

As her bump grew she knew she had to sort something out. She wanted badly a happily ever after with Chris but what if it was Franks child? How would Chris be? Was she better off not finding out? 

While Chris seemed to be over the moon at the thought of their future she was a bit more concerned. She had persuaded him to stay with Kathy even thought he protested how he didn’t love her, “she’ll keep you occupied” she had argued back. As evil as it sounded she couldn’t risk him wanting to push things forward for them and messing everything up. 

Now here she was at her scan with Frank by her side. 

“Well everything look good to me. Do you want to find out the sex?” 

She panics for a moment, what would chris want more? A boy or a girl? But luckily before she knew what to answer Frank jumped in. 

“No let’s keep it a surprise. Nothing better than waiting to be told if you have a little son or daughter” 

“Sure, sounds good to me”

“Ok well your little baby is doing brilliantly. They’re growing well”

Frank squeezes Kim hand with excitement. He was so thankful they’d managed this given his age. 

Walking out of the hospital Frank can’t take his eyes off the scan photo. 

“Let’s invite the kids around tonight, show them their little brother or sister” 

“Yes. If you like” 

She wanted to show Chris the scan photo as soon as possible but not in a room full of people, she didn’t think it fair. 

“Give then both a ring now on the ride home” Frank says as they get in the car. 

Dialling Chris’ number she’s glad Frank suggested it, she can give him a warning. 

“Hey it’s Kim, we wanted to invite you over tonight. We had the scan today, thought you might want to come and see it”

“See my baby second hand you mean” Chris was clearly jealous and she doesn’t know how to respond without making Frank question her. 

“7pm ok?” She decides to ignore his attitude. 

“Can I meet you first?” 

“Of course”

“I’ll meet you in the stables at 5”

“Ok see you then”

“I love you Kim”

“You too. Bye Chris” 

She hangs up the phone and her heart hurts. How she hated to not say she loved him back.


	15. Chapter 15

Kim eagerly counted down all afternoon for her meeting with Chris at five.   
Frank doesn’t even look up from his paper when she says she’s going out to the stables and she’s glad, she hasn’t got time to waste talking to him. 

When she gets outside Chris is there waiting for her and she can’t help but walk right over to him and kiss him deeply. 

“I’ve missed you. I wish you were with me today”

“So do I” his tone was heartbreaking, this was getting harder and harder as the weeks went on. Not just emotionally but physically trying to sneak away and have five minutes with a growing bump was not fun, she needed comfort before any sort of activity anymore. 

“So did you find out? Am I having a son or a daughter?” 

“No we decided- I mean I thought it would be best not for someone else to find out first” she says backtracking on the fact Frank had a say in this and not him. 

“It’s only prolonging the inevitable isn’t it? He’s going to be the one there when the baby is born. Holding it first” 

Kim looks down not sure what to say. He was right, there was no way she could change the birth. 

“Let’s not think of that now hey? Let’s enjoy the fact that there’s a healthy baby on the way and one day it’ll have its parent that love it, and love each other”

“You still love me then?” 

“Don’t be silly. Of course I do” 

“Well you know after this afternoon I wasn’t sure, might have remembered how much you love my dear father” his voice was full of jealousy and she laughed slightly at how cute it was. 

“No. I loved him once but it’s you I love Christopher, it’s you I want to spend my life with” she says looking into his eyes. 

“I’m glad to hear it”

“I’ll tell you whenever you want to hear it”

“I’ve been thinking, we should go away for the weekend. Have some time together without worrying”

Kim nods excitedly. “Let’s do it. Next weekend? I’ll think of something”

“It’s a date. You’re in for the weekend of your life” 

“Ooh promises promises” she giggles.


	16. Chapter 16

Kim and Chris

The next few weeks until Kim got to escape to the hotel with Chris for the weekend had dragged by. She couldn’t believe the day was finally here. 

She’d been up at the crack of dawn with excitement and waited to pack until Frank was out. She’d wanted to pack the sexiest items she could and with the bump that knocked a lot of items up so she spent a lot of time searching through her underwear draw for the right things. 

Chris was going there first, he’d left in the morning for a “business meeting” down in London, he was going to check in and get in what they needed and she was going in the afternoon for a “girly weekend” with an old friend. 

Sadly in her current state Frank was not best pleased about the thought of Kim being so far away without him and possibly belt around people that were drinking but she was not giving in. For anything. 

The whole drive over to Leeds she has a smile on her face. She was so excited to spend time with them alone as a couple without worrying that someone would walk in on them. 

She also thought they needed to work out what was going to happen in the future. Sadly there was only one way they could win and that would be if Frank was dead. The question is how could they do that?

She parks up the car and walks into the lobby for her hotel. He had of course chosen a beautiful place with no expense spared. 

Chris was waiting in the hotel bar for her to arrive and walks over the second she walks in the door. 

“Oh god I’ve waited so long for this moment” he says pulling her in for a kiss. 

“Not just you, I thought this day would never come over the last few weeks” 

“Come on let’s get you upstairs, I want to be totally alone with you for a while” 

He takes hold of her bag and takes her hand in his. They both smile at each other excited that they can enjoy such small moments together for the first time. 

“Close your eyes” she says to her as they stand outside the hotel room. Opening the door he walks her in and allows her to open them. 

“Oh Chris!” She exclaims her eyes filling with tears. “Its beautiful”

He had filled the room with candles and closed the curtains to give it a romantic feel. The bed and the path to it was scattered with roses and there was a single rose on the pillow.

“There’s a bubble bath run for you, well for us. Champagne on ice - non alcoholic!” 

“You sweet thing” she says turning to him and smiling. 

“I want this weekend to be special. I want you go enjoy every second of it”

“I’m with you. It couldn’t be any more perfect” 

She takes his hand and leads him over to the bed. Everything else can wait, all she wanted right now was to be with him. For the first time ever they had all the time in the world to appreciate every inch of each others body without worrying someone would walk in. 

By the time they lay down next to each other it had got dark outside. 

“Room service?” He turns to her and asks. 

“Yes. I don’t want to leave this room just yet”


	17. Chapter 17

Kim slowly stirred in the morning savouring the smell of Chris laying next to her. When she finally opened her eyes she saw him looking over at her smiling. 

“Good morning” 

“Good morning” she smiles back. “How long have you been watching me sleep?” 

“I don’t know, I got lost in your beauty” 

She laughs embarrassed by his comment and rolls into him laying her head on his chest. He wraps his arms around her and places his hand on her belly. Almost instantly the baby starts kicking and they both look at each other smiling. 

“We’re going to be parents soon” 

“That’s a scary thought”

“Not as scary as not being together when it happens though” he replies sadly. 

“It’ll happen, some how”

“I won’t let him play dad to my child Kim, I just can’t”

She doesn’t reply, she doesn’t know what to say. How can she argued with him. She places her head back on his chest and just lays there. 

“I know” 

She falls asleep on his chest and wakes up to his snoring quietly. Slowly moving his arms she slips out from underneath his and goes to run a bath. She wants to go out for the afternoon, walk around like a normal couple, have food with nobody thinking anything of it. 

She slips into the bath filled up with bubble and closes her eyes to relax. 

“I thought we were sharing a bath?” She hears from the door and jumps 

“Jesus Christopher do you have to do that?” She opens her eyes and glares up at him. 

“Sorry. Can I still join?” 

“Get yourself in here” she says smirking at him. 

He takes off his clothes and slips in behind her and wraps his arms around her. 

“This is lovely”

“I could stay here forever”

“It might get a bit crowded with a child”

She strokes his arm as they lay there cuddling and wishes they never had to leave. 

—

They go out shopping with their spare afternoon for a new outfit for Kim to wear that evening. She didn’t have much that fitted over her bump so she used that as an excuse to treat herself. 

She drags him around trying on a handful of dresses in every shop. Of course he tells her she looks gorgeous in each one and he means to but it takes a few hours for her to find the right one. A nice royal blue floor length one. It flows out behind her and though she thinks it may be a bit too flashy for a meal in a local restaurant she doesn’t care, she is doing whatever makes her happy this weekend. 

When she walks out of the bathroom her hair and make up done perfectly he is taken away by her. 

“You are breathtaking” he says looking her over. She notices he looks her over quite a few times from head to toe, the hunger in his eyes evident. 

“Thank you” she flashes a smile and poses for him. 

“I can’t wait to show you off tonight, have everyone think you’re my wife”

She blushes, they speak of the future often but he’s never said about marriage before. She hadn’t thought much about it, would Frank grant her a divorce if it came to it. Chris had made it quite clear there was only a certain amount of time until the truth came out no matter where Frank was. 

“The future Mrs Tate ... again” they both laugh. 

“Well it will make things simple for me”

“Well come on, let’s go out and show you off” he holds out his arm for her to hold onto and walks them out of the room. 

He’s booked a nice restaurant not far from the hotel and they sit down in a quiet corner holding hands over the table and smiling at each other. 

They sit there long after they have finished their meals talking. Though they’ve known each other so many years it’s like are just meeting, speaking about things they never have before and reminiscing on things in a different light. It’s different from the pillow talk they’d have when they’re on a time limit, they had as much free time to talk about any rubbish they wanted. 

Eventually they notice the restaurant emptying and not wanting to be the last ones to leave they pay their bill and take their leave. 

“I really love you Kim” he says on the walk back to the hotel. 

“And I love you” 

They hold hands and walk slowly back past all the pubs and people out enjoying their lives. Both wishing they never had to go back to the real world.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think I already proof read it. Sorry if you notice a mistake 😂

As they kissed goodbye to each other the next morning they could feel the others pain and it hurt. Kim could feel the tears sting her eyes as she got in her car ready to drive back to her husband, it only made her feel worse to imagine Chris walking into the flat to Kathy hugging him and kissing him. She tried not to think of them together, she’s never asked if they still had sex but she guessed Kathy would have confided in her if they didn’t and it upset her too much to think of. 

Frank was waiting when she got home he pulled her into a hug and kissed her head, telling her how much he had missed her. She forced a smile and claimed she had missed him too when really she was already missing the man she had just left. 

She excuses herself to bed claiming she’d possibly over done it on the weekend, she didn’t even care it would lead to a whole world of “I told you so”’s she just wanted to be on her own, to remember the time they had together before the memory faded from her mind. 

Before she knew it she was crying. She was so lost on what to do and how to get the happy ending she wanted. Without Frank they’d both have nothing and then where would they be? Two parents without jobs and money. She had to stay with him and it broke her heart. When Frank got into bed with her that night she shut her eyes and pretended to be asleep, crying silently as she heard him snore beside her. 

The next morning she woke early and walked into the en suite to to get herself ready. She noticed Franks heart pills on the sink and wondered what would happen if he stopped taking them? Would he just keel over and die? Checking there was no sound of Frank stirring from the bedroom and tips the pills down the toilet and flushes them and get out a pack of Paracetamol from the cupboard, replacing them in the plastic tub. They may not look exactly the same but she was certain he’d never look that closely. 

As she hold up the bottle filled with the now pointless tablets she smirks to herself in the mirror. Maybe she would get her happy ending sooner than she thought. 

Her day was now off to a great start, she got herself dressed and downstairs to make breakfast before Frank woke up. While making her toast Kathy walks in for their morning cuppa before work and Kim can’t help but feel a pang of jealousy knowing she’d woke up that morning next to Chris. Next to the man that Kim loved. 

“Morning” she says in her sickly sweet voice. 

“Morning Kathy”

“How was your weekend?”

“Oh you know... fun” she didn’t know what words she’d use for a girls weekend away when she’d really been laid in bed with this woman’s husband. 

“Chris was away too. Come back last night in a foul mood! Went straight to bed” 

“Oh?” She was glad to know that he hadn’t gone home and fallen straight into bed with another woman. 

“I don’t know what is wrong, he’s been so distant lately Kim. He won’t even look at me let alone touch me” Kathy signs as she speaks and slumps down in her chair next to Kim. It takes all of Kims willpower to not smile at her comment. 

“Oh I’m sure he’s just tired from work, I’ve been there with Frank many times over the years” 

“I don’t know. I just don’t think he loves me anymore”

Kim doesn’t answer she just takes a sip of her coffee. She didn’t trust herself to say anything, she knows she should be reassuring Kathy but she couldn’t bring herself to tell someone to stay with the man she wanted for herself. She knew it was selfish as she had Frank but she didn’t care. 

“Do you think it’s over between us?” Kathy asks desperate for some reassurance. 

“I don’t know Kathy. Maybe” she pick up her cup and takes it over to the sink to wash it. Kathy stays silent mulling over what Kim had said, she’d expected to feel reassured but she only felt more certain it was over. 

“I’ll speak to him”

“Yes you do that. After work though, come on” 

Kathy quickly drinks the rest of her drink and they walk out to the stables. Kim was feeling quite proud of her achievements that day already. She’d possibly found a solution to their Frank problem and was on the way of getting rid of Kathy.


	19. Chapter 19

Kathy had been counting down the hours for work to finish so she could get home and speak to Chris. She felt sick waiting for the time to come and practically ran home when she could get out of there. 

“I’m going to talk to him” she says to Kim as she checked her watch and saw there was only half hour to go. “I’m going to ask him once and for all if he wants to be with me. I don’t know why he even proposed to me” 

Kim simply nodded and she was quite annoyed at the lack of response she got from Kim. She was meant to be her best friend and she was silent whenever it came to her discussing her relationship which had upset her, clearly her relationship with her step son came first. 

Getting into the flat she waits on edge for Chris to come home. She was in luck that he wasn’t far behind her as she was pacing the room. 

“We need to talk” she blurts out the second he walks into the room. The colour drains from his face as he assumed the worst, did she know about him and Kim? 

“What’s wrong?” He asked trying to act innocent. 

“That’s what I want to ask you” she sits down on the sofa and waits for him to take a seat the other end. “What is going on with you Chris? You propose to me and then you’ve just been so distant. Do you.. do you still love me?” She drops her head as she tries to hide the fact that her voice is breaking. 

“Kathy...” he didn’t know what to say. Kim had always told him it was better to have Kathy around but he couldn’t lie when she had the guts to ask him outright. “No”

She nods slowly as the tears fall down her face. “It’s fine, I’m glad you were honest with me. I appreciate it” 

The fact that she was being so understanding made what he was doing to her hurt so much more and the guilt of it all hit him. “I’m so sorry Kathy, for everything” 

“It’s fine. I’ll go and get my stuff and get out of here”

“Where will you go?” 

“Nicks I suppose”

“You don’t have to go. You stay here I will go and stay over at dads”

“No it’s fine I’d prefer to go” she gets up and walks towards the bedroom without saying another word. He listens to her pack and pours himself a brandy. He felt a weight had been lifted off his shoulders but also felt terribly guilty for it all. 

“I’ve got some stuff for tonight. I’ll come back tomorrow for some more if that’s alright?” 

“Of course it is you can come back whenever you need to. I meant it you know you can stay” 

“No it’s fine, I’d rather go... well, goodbye Chris” 

Chris walks over to her and pulls her in for a hug. He had really loved her when they had first got together, from the moment he met he he knew he was going to marry her and if it wasn’t for Kim she would have been the one for him. Unfortunately Kim had already stole his heart many years ago. 

“I’m sorry for all that’s happened” he says letting her go. 

“I hope it works out for you Chris” 

“What do you mean?” 

She raises her eyebrow at him and he hangs his head. Did she really know? 

“Goodbye Chris” she says as she walks out the door, he does say anything else to her. He was worried he’d just let the only future he was capable of having walk out the door. 

He phoned home farm just praying it was Kim that answered and luckily his prayers were answered. 

“She’s gone” he said right away not even bothering to say hello. 

“She’s left you?” She asked surprises, she didn’t think Kathy had it in her. 

“Yep. She took something’s and she’s gone to Nicks for the night. Oh and I think she knows about us” 

“She what?!” She replies panicking. 

“No it’s fine. I think she is ok with it” 

“I’ll come over, I’ll say Kathy phoned and I’m going to check on you, hang on” 

She hangs up the phone and explains to Frank what’s happened. She tells him it’s better if she goes to check on Chris and he gives in and tells her to give Chris his love. 

“Chris” she calls out as she walks through the door having let herself in. He didn’t answer but she found him on the sofa drinking. 

“Come on don’t do that” she says taking the glass from him and placing it on the table. 

“Why not? I’ve lost it all Kim. I haven’t got you. I havnt got our baby and now I don’t even have Kathy” 

“Chris please, it will all be ok I promise” she didn’t want to tell him about the swapping the pills, unsure it would help to tell him he also wouldn’t have a father soon. “It won’t be long and me, you and our baby will be together. I promise you” she says holding his face in her hands. 

He pulls her in and kisses her roughly, he then turns them so she’s on her back. He needed to fuck the heartbreak out of him.


	20. Chapter 20

Kim had reluctantly left Chris, as late as she could without worrying Frank would question anything. She kissed him one final goodbye and promised him their time was coming, she really did believe it. 

Walking back to the house she was in excited spirits knowing she now had Chris all to herself. Even getting into bed with her husband she wasn’t bothered by the hypocrisy of it, when Frank kissed her goodnight she kissed him back happily. She might as well make his night as well as hers, it was the most he’d got out of her for a long time. Pregnancy was a great excuse to keep herself to herself. 

—

She wasn’t sure if Kathy would be turning up for work that morning and she didn’t know how she’d cope without her. Maybe sleeping with her fiancé wasn’t a smart move. 

“You alright love?” Frank asks as he walks into the kitchen and notices the look on Kims face. 

“Not really. How am I meant to cope at the stables with Kathy gone?”

“Ah. She’s not in today then?” 

“Well she’s not here yet so I don’t know. Chris didn’t mention anything” 

“Why don’t you get Chris out there with you? A bit of manual labour is great for the mind” 

“Hmm that’s a very good idea” she hides her smirk into her coffee. 

—

“Surprise” Kim says as Chris opens the door to her. He looked terrible but she was hoping she could cheer him up. 

“Frank suggested you come out and help me today as I’m guessing Kathy isn’t turning up” 

“Hmm my fiancé leaves and I get to play with some horses. So fun” 

“Oh come on Christopher, you get to spend time with me” she flirts rubbing her hand across his chest. He shakes his head and turns away from her walking himself back into the living room. 

“Because thats all I want isn’t it. To be sad and lonely, waiting for the scraps you can give me when Papa is busy” 

“It’s not like that at all” 

“Isn’t it?” He turns to look at her and she lowers her head. He’s right. 

“I’m sorry, you know I wish we could have more time together”

“Not quite as much as I wish it though” 

“That isn’t true. I love you Chris!” 

“Well that makes it alright then” the third voice in the room makes both of their hearts drop and they turn to the doorway to see Kathy standing there. 

“I said I’d come back to collect some stuff. I didn’t realise how quickly you’d have moved on. Though I expect you won’t be moving your stuff in here will you Kim?” She says bitterly. 

“Kathy I-“ 

“No it’s fine Kim. I can see why you needed Chris, you didn’t have much going for your life” the sarcasm evident In her voice. “Well don’t worry I’ll be out of your hair soon”

“What about work Kathy?” 

“Oh I think you know what I’m going to say to that. No worries though I’m sure you’ll have a brilliant excuse for Frank lined up”

Kathy turns and storms out of the living room and into the bedroom and Kim turns back to Chris looking guilty. 

“Just go Kim”

“Chris..”

“You’ve don’t quite enough. Go and ask dad to help you out. It’s what you married him for isn’t it? His help?” 

She shakes her head at his comment and turns to storm out just had Kathy had done a moment ago. ‘Screw you’ she thinks to herself. 

Chris sits back down on the sofa and pours himself a large Brandy. It looks like he’d lost two women in 24 hours. An achievement even for him.


	21. Chapter 21

Kim ran back into home farm through the kitchen trying to hold back her tears until she was alone in her bedroom. She wasn’t lucky enough to make it up the stairs though as she bumped into Frank coming out of the office. 

“Everything alright love?” He asks concerned. 

“Yes, yes I’m fine” she says unconvincingly as tears fall down her face. 

“What’s he said now? That idiot I can’t believe he’d be cruel to you in your state”

“No Frank it’s fine, it’s just hormones. Kathy turned up when I got there and I just got caught in the middle. I’m going to go for a lay down ok? Could you organise some cover for the stables for me please?” 

“Yes that’s a good idea, leave it to me” he says kissing her on her head and letting her walk up the stairs. 

Walking back into the office he walks over to the phone but to phone his son. 

“Chris? What the hell did you say to Kim?”

“What? I didn’t say anything to her. Just to tell her to go and ask you for help”

“Oh yes and I’m sure you didn’t say it in a way meant to hurt her? Well she’s pregnant if you had forgot and she doesn’t need you taking your problems out on her, it’s not her fault Kathy had left you now is it?!”

Chris scoffs and takes a swig of his drink to stop himself saying something he may regret. 

“Exactly” Frank continues as he gets no reply from Chris. “Take the rest of the week off. I don’t want you in this house upsetting my wife anymore” 

“Fine by me!” Chris says and hangs up before his father could say anymore. He felt guilty for upsetting Kim, he never wanted to be the reason she was sad and she must have been bad for Frank to phone him up. He decided the best thing for him was to finish off the bottle in front of him. A few moments later he heard the front door slam shut and assumed Kathy had left without a goodbye. 

“Good riddance” he calls after her. 

— 

After a few days of self pity the pain he felt missing Kim was a reason to stay sober that night. He wanted to be clear headed to go back into work the next morning and apologise to her. He hadn’t gone this long without seeing her in months now, it was more painful than Kathy leaving ever could have been. 

Kim had spent the last few days moping around. She didn’t want to go back to the flat and see Chris in case he said something else to hurt her so she waited for him to come to her. 

Frank bless him had tried hard to make her smile, he’d been more attentive than he had been in years and she felt sorry for what she had done to him, he really did love her deep down. 

“Thank you, for trying so much these last few days. I’m sorry if I’ve been cold to you since the pregnancy” she says to him as he bring her breakfast in bed yet again. 

“Don’t worry about it, I’ll put up with anything for you and our little one” he places a kiss on her belly and she has to look away with guilt. 

“Look I better get down to work, I’m sorry I can’t stay but with Chris still off...”

“No it’s fine, you go” she’s happy for him to go as she can feel the tears forming in her eyes. These hormones were killing her, they were not a good mix for hiding an affair. 

Frank kissed her goodbye and walks downstairs to find Chris sitting in the office. 

“Hi” Chris said sheepishly. 

“You’re back” 

“Yes and I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to upset Kim the other day you know. Where is she? I’ll go and apologise”

“I appreciate it. She’s in bed, leave her to come down” 

“Right. Yes” he wanted to hurry up and see her but he didn’t want to push up to go and see her in bed. 

— 

Kim didn’t know Chris was downstairs and she took her time getting ready for the day now she didn’t need to worry about the stables. She missed being outside but she had to get used to it with the baby due soon, she knew it made Frank happy to have her in the house more, it was safer. 

As she walked into the office to see Frank she was stopped in her tracks to see Chris sitting here. He looked up sheepishly and gave her a small smile as she walked in. 

“Hi”

“Hello Christopher”

“Chris decided to come back this morning. He’s apologised to me for the way he spoke to you. Havnt you son?”

“Yes” he looks over to Frank and back to Kim wishing he would leave them to it. “I am sorry. Truly” 

She nods knowing she was going to have to wait for her real apology for when Frank wasn’t around. 

“Shall I put the kettle on?” 

“Yes brilliant idea love” 

“I’ll help” says Chris jumping at the opportunity to speak to her alone. 

“I’m so sorry Kim” he says the second they are out of earshot. 

“I know” 

He leans against the worktop as she puts the kettle on watching her. 

“Am I really forgiven?” 

She eventually looks up at him and smiles. 

“I suppose so”

He grins back and pulls her in for a kiss. 

“My god I’ve missed you” 

“I’ve missed you too” she says holding him close. 

“Don’t ever let us argue again. Slap me if you must, I never want to be without you even for a few days” 

She smiles and kisses him again until they’re interrupted by Frank shouting Kims name from the hallway. They jump apart, Kim moving back to the kettle and Chris walking over to the table and chairs. 

“Kim I’m going to have to go away this weekend. I’m so sorry but that was one of the investors for the holiday park on the phone. He’s invited me and a few contacts down to London for the weekend. I’d be a fool not to go!” 

“No it’s ok I understand”

“You’re the best” he says kissing her head. “And now you two have have made up you can keep an eye on her can’t you”

“Of course I will dad” 

Kim turns to smile at him, everyone’s day had just been made in the last minute.


	22. Chapter 22

“Are you sure you’ll be ok now? Nothing I need to do before I leave?” 

“Frank go! I’ve been on my own plenty of times when you go away for business don’t you think?” 

“But you weren’t pregnant before”

“I’m only pregnant, I’m quite capable. Now go on, if I have any problems Chris isn’t far” 

Frank kisses her goodbye and finally leaves. She waits at the door and waves him off, the grin on her face getting larger as he got further away. 

“Has he gone?” Says Chris walking out the room. 

“Yep. He’s gone, I sent Dolly into Harrogate on some errands. It’s just me, you and the bed all afternoon” 

Chris groans and takes her into his arms. 

“I don’t want to leave there all weekend”

As they lay in bed a few hours later Kim starts to feel slight twinges in her belly. 

“I think I need to get up, baby doesn’t like laying around” 

“Come on little one” says Chris leaning over to speak to the baby, “Daddy wants to stay here with mummy”

Kim starts to laugh but it’s interrupted by another pain in her belly and she sucks in hard. 

“Are you alright?” He asks panicked. 

“Yea I’m fine, just baby practising I think”

“Are you sure? Shall we get you to a hospital” 

“Don’t be silly. Having a baby hurts a lot more than this. There’s still a few weeks to go yet. Just go and get me some painkillers”

“If you’re sure”

“I am”

They lay in bed for the rest of the evening, Kim trying to hold back the twinges she was having as to not sound dramatic as she wasn’t due yet but as Chris drifted off she felt a gush of water between her legs. 

“Oh no. Chris...” she says shaking him awake. “I think the baby is coming” 

“You what?” He says shooting up. “Oh my god do you have towels?” 

“Not that fast” she laughs at him panicking. “I think my waters have gone though. Maybe we should get to the hospital”

“Yes right” he looks around confused forgetting what he should do next. Eventually he picks up his clothes off the floor and searches around for his car keys. 

Kim shuffles off to the en-suite to get herself cleaned up and to pack herself some things to take to the hospital. 

“Come on Kim”

“Calm down will you and help me pack some things up”

“Yes right” he looks in the cupboard for an over night bag and pulls one out placing it on the bed for her to pack. 

“Should I phone dad?” He asks reluctantly. 

“No let’s wait and see how it goes. I don’t want him driving back in the middle of the night panicked if it’ll be a while.”

“Ok” he was quite relieved he was getting a few more hours to spend the birth of their child together. 

“I’m ready” She says holding her belly as she gets another pain. 

“God I love you” he says taking her in his arms. 

“I love you too but I think maybe you better phone Frank” she scrunches up her face in pain and grips onto his arm. 

“I’ll do it at the hospital, come on” 

They arrive at the hospital and Kims pains are lasting much longer than they were back at home. She was terrified at the thought of giving birth but couldn’t believe how lucky she was to have Chris there at her side. 

When she was getting examined he slipped out to phone Frank. There was still a chance he could make it. 

“Dad don’t panic but I think the baby is coming”

“You what?”

“We’re at the hospital. Her waters have gone and she’s getting checked out”

“You’re already at the hospital and you only just phoned?! I knew I shouldn’t have went away. Oh my god. Look after her Chris. Please”

“I will. I’m here for her”

“Ok. I’ll be there as dash as I can”

Chris hangs up the phone and walks back into the hospital and up to the ward to Kims room. 

“Can I come in?”

“Yes come on in Mr Tate”

Kim instantly holds out her hand for him to told and look up at him with tears in her eyes with the pain. His heart broke to see her like this. 

“My dads on his way” he didn’t risk saying anymore, when Frank got here he’d have to leave and neither of them wanted that. 

“Well you’re half way there Mrs Tate” says the doctor taking off her gloves. “You try and relax while you can, dad you give her anything she wants” 

Chris nods and strokes Kims head. 

“I’m here. Whatever you need”


	23. Chapter 23

“Breath now Mrs Tate, you’re almost there” 

Kim bites down on the pipe giving her the gas and air and squeezes Chris’s hand as she pushes again. If she knew the pain she’d be in she wouldn’t have been so eager to do this, this is her one and only. 

As her screaming stops she hears the scream of a baby and blinks around in a daze looking for the source of the sound. 

“Congratulations Mr and Mrs Tate, it’s a baby girl. Would dad like to cut the cord?” 

Chris nods and moves forward to cut the cord as the baby is placed on Kim. 

“We have a girl” Kim whispers her head not fully back in the real world yet. “Our baby”

“Our baby” he repeats and kisses her forehead before stroking his daughters head. 

“I love you”

“I love you too. It’s me, you and our baby from now on”

“Yes” she agrees. She doesn’t know how she’s going to make that work but she knows she can’t go back to Frank and fake it anymore. 

Little did they know Frank had arrived a few moments earlier. Stuck in their own little world they hadn’t noticed him walk in the room. He steps quietly back out of the room to process what he had just heard. 

“Still ogling baby are they?” Asks a nurse as she sees him creep back out. He simply gives a small nod not sure what he should say. 

“Don’t worry, you’ll get to see your granddaughter soon”

“It’s a girl?” 

“It is” she smiles and walks away. 

“Grandads girl” he whispers to himself before walking back out of the ward and driving home. He needed to think a few things through. 

A few hours later after showering and being moved to a ward Kim realised that Frank hadn’t arrived, she’d been so stuck in her bubble with Chris she was thankful for their time together but now she was worried. 

“Go and call him Chris, I’m worried. What if he has had an accident?” 

“Yes you’re right” he also hadn’t been bothered by his absence until now. He places the baby back in Kims arms and walks out of the hospital, grabbing his mobile out of his jacket pocket and phoning Franks, he was relieved when he answered. 

“Thank god dad we were worried! Where are you?”

“I changed my mind. Thought I’d come home”

“Changed your mind? On seeing your child be born?” He hated saying it was his child but he couldn’t believe his father would not want to see that. 

“She’s not though is she Christopher? I think me and you need a little chat” 

Chris gulps and agreed. He doesn’t know what to say to Kim to not stress her out more so he phoned the ward to say he’s going to get some food and could get pass the message on to her. 

He pulled up to home farm but couldn’t bring himself to get out of the car. He was terrified on looking his father in the eye and telling him the truth. As much as he had wanted this out there he was scared now it was happening. Eventually he saw Frank at the window looking out at him and knew he couldn’t avoid it any longer. 

He walks into the sitting room, Frank already sitting on one sofa and takes his place opposite him. 

“How long?” He asks curtly. 

“About a year” Frank was slightly relieved in a way. He knew his son had always been in love with Kim and he was expecting them to have been at it since day one. 

“Does she love you?” 

“Yes”

“I won’t make things worse. You’re my son and I love you. I love her. I do want you both happy”

Chris let out a breath he hadn’t realised he was holding. He was relieved, had they really got this lucky for everything to work out? 

“I’ll move her stuff into the nursery flat but I’d appreciate it if you found somewhere else as soon as you can”

“Of course”

“Well then you better get back. Go and tell Kim the good news and tell my granddaughter I said hello” 

“Are you alright dad?” 

Frank laughs. “My wife has been having an affair with my son and she’s just had his baby. Am I ok? Absolutely not. But I will get through it Chris. I’m a big man now” he felt a tightening in his chest but he meant what he said. He wasn’t going to be angry this time. 

“Have you had a drink?”

“No. I won’t, I won’t ruin my life anymore” 

“Please dad I am really sorry for all that we have done”

“It’s ok son. Go” Franks stands up and Chris follows suit. 

“Dad..” Chris moves around the table and hugs him. Frank hugs him back, his own happiness taking a back seat from now on. He had had his happy years, now it was time for Chris to be happy.


	24. Chapter 24

*six months later*

Chris was regretting his decision to cook tonight. He thought a home comes meal would make the moment more special but he hadn’t accounted for the fact he was a terrible cook.   
As he is fanning a tea towel below the fire alarm Kim returns home, carrying the baby in her arms. 

“What on earth is going on?” 

“I was cooking”

“You can’t cook”

“I remembered a moment too late”

Kim laughs and places Jessica down in her highchair “don’t take after your father” she says to her. 

“Or your mother” Chris adds, walking over to Kim as the alarm finally stops. 

“We will get her a nanny that likes to cook” she says wrapping her arms around him. 

“Good idea” he kisses her and returns her hug. “I think maybe we will order a take away”

“What’s the special occasion?”

“You’ll find out. Now go and have a bath and get yourself dolled up”

“To sit in and eat a take away?” 

“Yes. It’s a special occasion. You’ll see”

“Hmm” she is eager to know what’s happening but does as she’s told. 

As she lays in the bath she smiles to herself thinking of the last six months. It still felt like a dream how well everything had worked out. They’d got themselves a place in the Village after a few weeks of the nursery flat, not that it was much bigger but it was the fresh start that was most important. 

The divorce from Frank was almost final, neither of them had wanted to waste any time and she hadn’t fought on anything. He had surprised her by giving her a fair settlement but he called it a present to his granddaughter. When Chris had returned to the hospital and told her Frank knew she didn’t believe he was fine with it all. It had taken her a few weeks be believe it wasn’t some plot to lull them into a false sense of security before ruining their lives but it seemed being a grandfather had made it all ok for him. 

They’d got some strange looks in the village when people had found out but another drama soon followed. Zoe hadn’t been very shocked, once the hurt for Frank was processed she was glad her brother was happy. After all she’d always known how in love with Kim he was. 

Kim gets out of the bath thinking she’d been gone long enough for Chris to have cleared the mess in the kitchen up and order the food. She puts on a black dress and touches up her make up. She didn’t want to feel too over dressed for dinner in the kitchen. 

“You look amazing” Chris remarks as she walks back downstairs. 

“I can’t wait to know why”

“Well sit down, foods on the table ready”

“Great. No offence but I’m much more excited for this than your cooking”

“None taken” he says laughing. His nerves were kicking in now, even though he knew there was no need to be nervous. 

“Kim, I know the divorce isn’t quite final yet but I can’t take waiting any longer to call you my fiancé”

Kim places the food carton that she’d just picked up back down on the table and waits for him to continue. She’s trying to not get over excited before he has actually asked the question. 

“So...” he gets off the chair and rounds the table to drop to his knee beside her waiting for her to turn to face him, before taking the ring box out of his pocket and opening the it, holding it out towards her. 

“Kimberley Jane Tate will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?”

“Of course I will” she holds out her hand for Chris to put the ring on before pulling him in and kissing him repeatedly. 

“I love you so much”

“I love you too”

They hug for a moment before Chris stands up and picks up Jessica. “Did you hear that baby girl? Your mummy is going to make me the happiest man alive”

The baby responds by laughing at her father as he bounces her about and Kim looks lovingly over at them. For so long she’d fought it, then lied and hurt people but it had all been worth it.

Joining Chris and Jessica she wraps her arm around him and kisses their daughters head. This truly was the best ending she could have wanted.


End file.
